


The Unexpected Love Story

by Emu_The_Phoenix_11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, First time doing this, Friend thinks I'm still crazy and is laughing her butt off!, I AM A TACO!!!, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I don't know, Journals, My keyboard is failing right now, Random HP thing, friend thinks I'm mental, huge ball in my taco, i know i am, i'm done, it's round and it has the circumference of 5000000000000000000000000000000000000 miles, personal, she is laughing, thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/pseuds/Emu_The_Phoenix_11
Summary: You are at Camp for your first time, and you meet a special someone! That's all!





	The Unexpected Love Story

((A/N) I own the plot, Rick Riordan owns the characters, except you.)

Key: 

(y/n)= your name

(e/c)= your eye color

(y/ln)= your last name (h/c)= your hair color

* * *

It was your first week at Camp Halfblood, and you were anxious, you really want to know who your godly parent was. There was a game tonight, capture the flag, your personal favorite. You have never done it this way though. (Your cabin, Hermes, was in team with the Hades, Hephaestus, Athena, Poseidon, Demeter cabins, and other ones. The reason your in the Hermes cabin is because your undetermined.) You arm yourself with a sword that feels awkward in your hands, and your whole body is covered with armour. Your best friend (yet), Leo Valdez, came up to you. 

    “You ready for this, (y/n)?” 

    “Heck yeah, this is going to be fun.” 

    “Good, just don’t die.” 

    “Um… “ 

    “Haha I’m just kidding, good luck.” He walks away, leaving you to wait for the horn that starts the game. 

    You were assigned to the furthest away spot to the action. _Perfect,_ you thought, _I’m the new one and I don’t get any action._ You hear the horn blare, the start of your boredom. You look and Nico di Angelo is assigned a little ways in front of you, looking bored also. The big secret you haven’t told anyone, not even Leo, is that you have a major crush on the son of Hades. But there’s a problem. People have said you’re socially awkward, you could believe that, for one reason only. Your mom was the shyest and most socially awkward person you’ve ever known. Well, except for maybe Nico. For some reason he has been kinda ignoring you since the incident. 

*Flashback*

It was two days ago when you had been practicing archery, and Nico was watching you from some shadow under a tree. You looked over that way, for no reason, and you saw a dark figure. You didn’t know who it was at the time, but you squinted to get a closer look at the figure. Apparently he did not like being stared at, so he started to get up from his position and was about to walk away when you finally realized who it was. You called to him, “Wait Nico….” You didn’t realize he was blushing. He replied with a simple, “I have to go.” He quickly darted away, leaving you standing really confused and sad.

*Flashback ended*

Since then you really haven’t seen much of him. _Gods_ _,_ you realized now, _I really couldn’t see him at all. Wow he’s good._ That memory took a few seconds to materialize in your mind.  You realize you’ve been staring at him like an idiot, you quickly look away, blushing. _Wow,_ you think, _great second impression._ You also realize he has also been looking at you, you could somehow feel his dark brown eyes protruding into your heart. Then the feeling stops and you look up and he’s fighting one of the other team’s members, someone you’re not familiar with. _He’s doing really well_ , you think. You were thinking about him, until a scream pierced your thoughts. “(Y/N)!” Nico screams, “LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!” You see another one of the opposing teams’ members about to slash at you. It was too late, you realize. There was excruciating pain in your left shoulder, the only place where a sword could get to you. You could just make out Nico’s voice, “(Y/N)?!” The last thing you saw was Nico running full speed toward you, looking scared. You have never seen him look this way to you or even anyone else, well maybe Hazel. Then you slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

### Chapter 2

    The thing was, you actually didn’t have dreams. You usually do, they are horrendous and vivid dreams, but for some reason, they didn’t come to you this time. It was all black, no dreams, no nightmares. You were relieved that you didn’t have them today, (or was it tonight?). You slowly woke up from your unconsciousness. You took in your surroundings, you were laying in some kind of cot, in some kind of hospital thing, with a dark haired boy sleeping next to you. You realize he was holding your hand, you didn’t think much of it at the time. You groaned, and that woke the boy, and you realize it was Nico di Angelo. He looked down and realized his hand was in yours, he quickly released. You saw he was blushing, but he obviously tried to hide it. 

    “(y/n)? Oh thank the gods, your awake! Everyone thought you were, um, not going to make it.” 

    “Why? What happened?” 

    “You don’t remember?”

    “It’s a little fuzzy, I remember just you yelling something about looking behind me. Other than that, I don’t know, I’m sorry.” You said depressed, and still in a lot of pain, emotionally and physically.      “No, no! Whatever you do, don’t be sorry. It’s alright.” He says it like he actually means it, which is different. He tells you what happened, but you could tell he was skipping something. You didn't think of it at the time.  _I'll ask him later,_  you think. You begin to get up, your almost on your feet, but almost immediately regret that action. You feel very lightheaded and spiking pain in your wound in your left shoulder. Your body crumpled, you would've epically faceplanted, but Nico catches you a few feet from the floor.      "Whoa (y/n), hold your horses, you're not ready to walk yet." He says while looking deeply into your (e/c) eyes. It kind of got awkward, since he was your crush, so naturally you were a crimson red.      "How much time have I been unconscious for?" You ask, still hurting and blushing from the "fall".      "Um... about 3 days now. You've been in and out since yesterday. You mentioned something about Abi, who is Abi?"     "Wow, that long?" You say, trying to ignore the part about Abi.     "Yes, but who is Abi?" Nico asks curiously. _Oh great,_  you think, _I have had nightmares about this subject._  The reason is that Abi was your mom. The reason you are at Camp Halfblood is because your mom told you to go here. You heard on the radio a few weeks ago that the police found a body, that body was your mom's body. "Well...." You don't trust your voice. You tell him the whole story.     "Oh, (y/n), I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do for you?"  That's when all your emotions broke loose. You have never EVER cried in front of anyone before, except your mom. Nico seemed surprised by this, you couldn't blame him. All the hatred and bitterness came out, along with the sadness and hurt. Nico did something you had never thought he would do, he got on the cot next to you, (since your still in the infirmary), and he held you in his arms. He stroked your (h/c) hair. You usually hated physical contact, as so does Nico, but this was an acceptation for both of you. You snuggled into his chest, still crying, but not as much now. He slowly grabs your hand, blushing against your hair. Eventually, after a little bit, he pulls you off of him, looking into your eyes. His eyes were the color of charcoal and his hair the same color.      "(y/n), I need to tell you something that I've been trying to tell you for a long time."     "Go ahead..." You say, wondering what it was.     "Well... I think I'm in love with you. I have been since I met you."     "Y-you what? Then explain why you ran away when I was practicing archery.      "Well, I was very embarrassed that you caught me," he said awkwardly. "So I did the thing I'm famous for, running from my embarrassment."     "Oh, that makes sense, because I thou-." You were cut off from your sentence by surprisingly soft lips touching yours. You were so surprised and wondering why the heck Nico liked you, well... loved you. Your face was as red as a tomato. You felt yourself kissing him back, loving every minute of this. He broke the kiss, and stared at you with those beautiful eyes.     "I love you, too, Nico. Ever since I came to Camp." You said with newfound love for the Ghost King. And of course, right then, you heard a group of people clapping. _Oh great_ , you thought, looking behind you, only to see the whole Aphrodite cabin, Apollo cabin, and Hermes cabin. Along with Leo. Then something weird happened, there was a glowing thing over your head, you heard everyone gasp. The glow was coming from a golden lyre floating above your head. Someone went running to get Chiron. He came clopping in, since he was a Centaur, and he announced to everyone, "(y/n) (l/n), DAUGHTER OF APOLLO!" Naturally everyone went bazerk, but mostly the Apollo cabin. By this time, Nico is kind of embarrassed and proud of this. For good reason too, he was just kissing you and Chiron was there. Everyone was congratulating you.  

* * *

### Chapter 3

By the time everyone was gone, or at least you thought everyone was gone, you were tired. You still had to stay in the infirmary for at least another week. You heard a knock at the door, and you shouted, "Come in." It was Leo, your best friend.

    "Hey, (y/n)! I'm guessing that today was the best day ever, except for the pain, and that you had to tell someone about your mom."

    "Ya, it was. And how'd you know about my mom?" You asked suspiciously. 

    "Oh...well, I overheard you talking with Nico. I'm so sorry about Abi."

    "Thanks, and did you see, um, me and Nico?"

    "Are you going to kill me if I said yes?"

    "Nah, just don't tell anyone just yet, Metal Boy." You told him.

    "Alright, Archer Pro." 

You yawn, just realizing how tired you were. "Alright, I am going to go to bed now, ok?"

    "Ya, night, Lover of Nico."

    "Oh, goodnight, Leonidas."

    "HOW YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME?!"

    "Just go to bed."

(Hey guys, I really hope you liked this, it took me long enough. Alright mah peeps, Cya on the Argo II. XD) 

 

     

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this story! Feel free to comment on anything! Have a good day!


End file.
